Moving, Missing, And The Ex's Revenge
by tellmeifyou
Summary: Kevin is Gabriella’s younger brother. When Gabriella’s mom disappears she has to take care of him, will she get by and will they ever find their mother? Maybe gaining a relationship in the process? Troyella! R&R!
1. Trailer

Trailer

Underline Narrator/ **Bold talking/ **_Italic scene_

Marie and her children, Gabriella and Kevin, have moved around constantly after her many break-ups.

"**Do you think this will be our last move?" I asked her. She looked down at me, "I doubt it. She always finds a new guy after she says 'she'll never love again' and then he breaks her heart and we're off to a new place. Pretty soon we're going to have to venture outside the United States there won't be anymore towns left!" she joked, I tried to smile, but it was a sad attempt.**

"**I know it sucks. But we'll get through it, no matter how much crap we have to deal with along the way." She said and I nodded.**

But one day could one of her ex-boyfriend's come back to get her?

"**Did your mother have any enemies, or people she didn't get along with?" the officer asked.**

"**Try fourteen ex-boyfriends in the last six years." Gabriella answered.**

"**We'll need names and phone numbers for investigation. We'll try our hardest to find your mother." The officer said and walked down the path.**

_Kevin looked down the stairs to see his sister crying her eyes out._

"**Are you Troy Bolton?" Kevin asked the teenage boy.**

"**Yeah, and you are?" Troy asked.**

"**Kevin Montez. I need a favor." Kevin said.**

Will Troy end up falling for Gabriella?

_Kevin looking down the stairs at his crying sister, yet this time a strong arm was wrapped around her, comforting her._

Or will he lose her?

"**Excuse me? Are you Troy Bolton?" an officer asked.**

"**Yes." Troy responded.**

"**Gabriella and Kevin Montez are in critical condition after an unknown car hit them. You were on Ms. Montez's contact list." The officer said.**

_Troy looked at Gabriella's still body on the plain white hospital bed._

"**I don't want to go to an orphanage! She'll wake up! I know she will!" Kevin screamed.**

"**He can stay with me, until she wakes up, Kevin can stay with me." Troy interrupted.**

Can Gabriella overcome the injuries? Will they ever find their mother?

All these questions answered and more in **Moving, Missing, and The Ex's Revenge.**


	2. Chapter 1 Changed

**Ok, I really didn't like the old chapter 1, it wasn't what I was going for, so I redid it. Here it is! **

Chapter 1 Redone

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Albuquerque, New Mexico. State #15, trying to get away from boyfriend #14. My brother Kevin and I have to move around constantly because my stupid mother, keeps getting stupid new boyfriends, who break her stupid heart, which means we have to move to a stupid new place.

"Gabi?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Kevin, my twelve year old brother.

"Yeah Kev?" I asked.

"Do you think this will be our last move?" Kevin asked me. I looked down at him, "I doubt it. She always finds a new guy after she says 'she'll never love again' and then he breaks her heart and we're off to a new place. Pretty soon we're going to have to venture outside the United States there won't be anymore towns left!" I joked, I trying to make him smile.

"I know it sucks. But we'll get through it, no matter how much crap we have to deal with along the way." I said and he nodded.

"I just wish we could be in one place long enough to make friends." He said.

"I know." I said, and nodded in agreement.

"You want to get something to eat? I'm starved and we have no decent food here yet." I said.

"I know what this means! You're talking about crappy and delicious McDonalds!" he shouted with a smile.

"Yeah, and look, I got you to smile." I said happily.

"What an accomplishment!" he screamed sarcastically.

"All right, you've had your fun...now get out so I can change!" I said. He hopped off my bed and out the door.

I decided on wearing a antique looking tight pink Henley **(pic in pro)**, with my dark low rise jeans. My hair was in it's usual bouncy waves, but I put a thick matching pink headband in.

At the bottom of the stairs my black lace flats **(pic in pro)** were waiting for me.

"Hey Kevin, you ready?" I asked him, as I entered the kitchen.

"Yup."

"Ok. Car keys? Car keys?" I asked myself, while searching for my keys on the kitchen table.

"Got em! Ok, we're out." I said and turned off the lights in the hallway. I opened the garage door, letting the afternoon sunlight poor in.

I drive a white convertible **(I really can't describe it PLEASE just look at the pic in my pro)**. My mom got it for me after my sixteenth birthday, also known as our ninth move.

We drove in silence for a long while before I decided to break it, "So, mom tells me that we only have to go to school for a week before we have Spring Break."

"Yeah, that's the only upside. Do you know how long the break is?" Kevin asked me.

"I think it's a week, not positive but I think that's what she said." I answered. He nodded before turning his head back to the window.

"Drive thru, or sit down?" I asked, as we entered the McDonalds parking lot.

"Sit down. Then we can watch people, see what people are like in this town." He said.

"Not a bad idea." I said. I found a parking space rather close to the entrance. I held the door open for Kevin then followed him over to look at the menu. Fast food wasn't something we did a lot, normally the only time was when we'd first moved into a new house and had no food yet.

I moved up a space in the line, there was only one person in front of me.

"Kev, do you know what you want?" I asked. He nodded. I moved up the last space, taking out my pink and black wallet **(pic in pro)**.

"What can I getcha?" the man at the register asked.

"I'll take a cheese burger with fries and a Sprite." I said and turned to Kevin, "Fried chicken sandwich, no mayo, with a Coke." He said.

"$12.27." The man said. I handed him a twenty. He gave us our change and we walked over to a table in a corner, right by the window so we had a perfect view.

"So..." I said awkwardly.

"Your new school's called East High, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Cool, mine doesn't sound as good, it's East Middle. It doesn't have that ring to it like East High does." He said. I laughed, "Interesting, Kev."

"I know, I just have that effect on people." He said, grinning. I giggled once again.

Troy's P.O.V.

"Hey Troy!" Chad shouted to me from across the hall.

"Sup Chad?" I asked.

"I hear there's a new kid coming next week. My money says it'll be a girl." He said.

"Same here, who we up against?" I questioned. Chad and I have a tradition, every school year we have to make at least one bet.

"Jake and Steve." He answered.

"How much are we betting?" I asked.

"$50 split." He said.

"Got it." I said. We made our way to English, my favorite subject...NOT!

"So what are we running during free period?" Chad asked me.

"You take care of that, I have to catch up on some homework, joy." I said sarcastically. He nodded.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Hey Gabs." Kevin said as he entered my room.

"Hey, you ready for school?" I asked.

"Yep, you're driving me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and we walked out the door. I was wearing a light denim mini skirt and a white flowy top. I had a blue suede military style jacket on over the top.

I opened the garage door and walked over to my car, Kevin trailing closely behind. I started the engine, Kevin sat in the passenger seat. I pulled out of our driveway.

"Ok, if you need me to talk or anything, just call my cell. We both hate first days, I know that much so if you want to talk call at 1:30 that's my free period. I'll be here at 3:15 to pick you up. Good luck." I said and he nodded, "Thanks."

He walked into the building and I sighed. Hopefully this first day would be easier than the last...

**Ok, well this was a pretty boring chappy. It will get more interesting very soon, so don't abandon me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! Ok, now that I got you reading...If you didn't see I redid chapter 1, please read, I didn't like it. It's very different so please reread it. Thanks! R&R**

Chapter 2

Troy's P.O.V.

I watched a girl walk into the building, I'd never seen her before, so she must be new! Score! I'm now fifty bucks richer.

"Jake, we won! Hand it over!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said handing us the cash resentfully. I high-fived Chad who was more excited than I was, and I was pretty damn excited.

"So, what do you think of her?" I asked Chad as we were walking to homeroom.

"Well, she's pretty hot from what I can tell." He answered.

"Yep." I said, far more interested than he was. From what I had seen, she was beautiful: wavy dark brown hair, good smile, all stuff I look for in a girl.

When we walked into homeroom I immediately saw her sitting in the last row. I considered sitting next to her, but I would get way too much shit about it from the guys.

Classes seemed to go on and on that day, the only thing that kept me from falling asleep was my occasional glances in her direction. I didn't even know her name, yet somehow I was drawn to her.

When afternoon homeroom ended I stalled leaving the room until she had finished getting her things together. As soon as she left the room I ran to catch up.

"Hi." I said from behind her, she turned to face me.

"Um, hi." She said awkwardly.

"I'm Troy Bolton." I introduced myself.

"Gabriella Montez." She said.

"How are you liking East High?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It's good. Especially compared to school #7." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean by #7?" I asked, rather confused.

"Oh, I've just been to so many schools, in so many different places, it's just easier to number them. I know it's weird, but that's just what my brother and I do." She said.

"So why'd ya transfer schools?" I questioned.

"It's kind of a long story, but this is #15." She said.

"You've been to fifteen school?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, don't ask." She said.

"Um, ok." I said, awkwardly.

"I have to go pick up my brother. Bye Troy." Gabriella said and walked away, leaving me there shocked looking where she stood ten seconds ago. I have to say I looked stupid just standing there, and normally I'm not willing to admit that.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I walked into the middle school, looking around for Kevin. He was supposed to meet me in the main hall but he hadn't arrived yet.

"Gabriella?" I heard a voice say, it definitely wasn't my brother's. This voice was too deep.

"Yeah?" I said turning around, I saw Troy the boy I'd met just minutes ago at my own school

"Hey, picking up your brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I have a sister, joy." He said sarcastically. I laughed a little.

"What grade?" I asked.

"6th." He answered.

"Really? Same with my brother." I said. He smiled at me, he was really cute.

"I wonder if they met each other." He said.

"I don't know, maybe. Kevin tends to be kind of shy, though. Even after fifteen different schools we still aren't used to making new friends and all that crap." I said, he nodded. I looked around once again, but this time I spotted Kevin.

"Hey Gabriella." Kevin said, walking up to me.

"Hey Kev. You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering though, can I have a friend come over to do homework?" he asked.

"I'm sure that's fine. Wow, you normally don't make friends this fast, I guess we're finally getting used to this." I said.

"Yeah, come on I'll introduce you." He said and dragged me over to a girl who looked about his age.

"This is Caitlyn, Caitlyn this is my sister Gabriella." Kevin said, introducing us.

"Hi, is it ok with your parents?" I asked.

"Actually, my brother is right there. He was supposed to pick me up, so I'll just check with him." Caitlyn said. I nodded, surprisingly she led us over to Troy.

"This is weird, I know Troy and you know Caitlyn. Slightly odd." I said.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Troy asked his sister.

"I was wondering if I could go over to Kevin's house to do homework?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. But I should probably go too, ya know so I can drive you home and stuff." Troy said, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's good with us." I answered.

"All right, cool." He said.

HSM HSM HSM

I turned the key and entered our house, the others trailing behind me. The lights were all off which was rather odd.

"Mom?" I called out, "We're home!"

"Gabi, there's a note on the door." Kevin said, pointing to a piece of paper taped on the back of the front door. I read the note: _Gabi and Kevin,_

_I went out to lunch, the__**r**__e __**i**__s sna__**ck**__s and sodas in the fridge._

_Love ya_

_-Mom_

"Who takes that long to eat lunch?" I asked myself, but of course everyone heard it.

"What'dya mean?" Kevin asked.

"She said she went out to lunch...weird. Anyway, anyone want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"I'll take a Coke." Kevin said.

"Could I please have a 7up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure, and Troy?" I asked.

"Uh...Coke." he said.

"K, be right back." I said and went off to the kitchen as they entered the living room.

Troy's P.O.V.

Well this is awesome! I have to remember to thank Caitlyn later. Now that she's friends with Kevin I can be with her whenever I want! Plus, if she's stubborn I have fifty dollars for bribery purposes if needed. This day keeps getting better and better!

"So, Kevin, you play basketball?" I asked. Of course I used basketball to start a conversation, sometimes my own stupidity shocks me.

"Sometimes, with Gabriella." He answered. Ok, that right there shocked me more than my own stupidity, "Gabriella plays basketball?" I asked, rather bewildered.

"Yeah, she doesn't compete or anything but she's good." He said. My jaw probably dropped at that point, I don't remember, I was too busy being shocked.

"Well, maybe we could put that to the test. You guys should come over later, Troy's got a hoop." Caitlyn said. Yep, I definitely have to thank her later...

"Yeah that'd be really cool!" I added.

"What'd be really cool?" Gabriella asked, re-entering the room.

"You guys coming over later to play basketball. Kevin says you can play." Caitlyn said.

"Um, ok. I guess that'd be fun." Gabriella said, passing out the sodas. I muttered a 'thank you' when she gave me mine. I watched her as she took a sip of her Root Beer.

"Why don't you guys get some homework done so we can go?" Gabriella said before she took another small sip of her drink.

"Ok. All I have is math, what about you?" Kevin asked Caitlyn.

"Same." She answered.

"Get it done so we can play, I need the practice." I said.

"Troy! You have practice every school day and you do it during free period, dad normally makes you play with him on the weekends! How much more do you need?!" Caitlyn questioned.

"Shut it Caitlyn!" I said.

"Let's stop it with the sibling rivalry, last time Kev and I got in a fight we broke two lamps and a vase. We don't need a repeat of that." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Gabi, I thought we agreed to keep that on the DL." Kevin said sternly.

"No, we agreed not to tell mom." She corrected.

"Same difference!" he shouted.

"Just do your homework." Gabriella said annoyed. Kevin rolled his eyes, but looked down at his text book...

HSM HSM HSM

"Ok, teams?" Caitlyn asked.

"I say battle of the sexes." I said.

"You are SO on, Bolton!" Gabriella shouted...

After game...

"I can't believe we just lost to a couple of girls!" I screamed.

"Oh come on! I warned you. No hard feelings?" Gabriella asked sticking out her hand, I began to put mine out but snaked it around her waist instead, lifting her and spinning her around. **(A.N. I'm sorry I keep using the thing from HSM 1 in the gym in all my stories, but I can't get over how cute it is!) **She was laughing _so_ hard, I can't say I didn't enjoy holding her.

"Troy...put...me...down!" she managed to get out between laughs.

"No way!" I shouted. She continued giggling like crazy, I liked her laugh.

"Troy? What's going on here?" I heard my dad's voice ask from behind me. Shit. I put Gabriella down, but forgetting my arms around her waist. She pushed them off when she saw my dad.

"Uh, Dad! We were playing basketball...with Caitlyn and Kevin." I said, rather nervously.

"Kevin?" he asked, right, I'd forgotten to tell him she had a brother.

"Gabriella's brother." I said raising my pointer finger slightly in Gabriella's direction.

"Care to introduce me?" he asked, honestly I thought of a slightly different reaction would come from him...ok VERY different reaction.

"Uh...yeah. Dad, this is Gabriella Montez, she's new at East High." I explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton." She said holding out her hand. He shook it, rather lightly from my point of view.

"Kevin! Come here, and meet Mr. Bolton." Gabriella called out. Soon enough Kevin appeared from inside the garage with Caitlyn, holding a Volleyball.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." He said, as they shook hands. I heard a cell phone ring:

_Happily going on this journey_

_Taking steps never thought I'd take_

_Making changes never thought I'd make_

_I'm on a ride, that keeps me moving_

_Away right when I want to say_

_Why can't I just stay?_

"Excuse me for a second." Gabriella said taking her ringing phone from her pocket.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Excuse me for a second." I said, taking my ringing phone from my pocket.

**Gabriella/**_Person_

"**Hello?"** I asked into the phone, not recognizing the caller ID.

"_Is this Gabriella Montez?"_ the voice asked.

"**Yes, may I ask who's calling?"** I said.

"_This is Albuquerque Police Station, your mother has been reported missing, by...Cecilia Collins, her work partner."_ The voice said, I felt my knees going weak, my head feeling light. All the sudden everything went black.

Troy's P.O.V.

"Gabriella?" I asked as I saw her knees buckle and eyes go wide. All of the sudden she collapsed, I grabbed her waist just in time. Her eyes were shut, she was limp in my arms.

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted, though my dad, Kevin, and Caitlyn were right beside me...

**A.N. Hey! The ring tone I wrote on the spot 'cause I couldn't think of a song I wanted to put in there. Please keep reviewing, I love getting them but I don't get many. Even though they're not my stories I want to tell EVERYONE that you HAVE to read The Social Worker, Mistakes for Love, Secrets Untold, Life in a Glass House, Masked Affection, 5 Sweet Brats, The Baby Project (the one by bookworm3), and When You Love Someone!!!!!! I love those stories more than life itself! Review them because I'm gonna die if they don't update soon and the more reviews they get the more they update! Do it for me!!!!!!!! **


End file.
